


It's Always You

by KindListener, ZeroEchoBravoSeven



Series: Zebs and JJ's RPs [9]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blindfolds, Enemies to Lovers, Gags, M/M, Older Characters, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Unrealistic Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroEchoBravoSeven/pseuds/ZeroEchoBravoSeven
Summary: Status:On hiatus.Pairing(s):Older!Kano x Older!Johnny CageRoles:Zebs as Kano, Jay as Johnny CageSummary:Johnny's just in the wrong place at the wrong time.
Relationships: Johnny Cage/Kano
Series: Zebs and JJ's RPs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895884
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	It's Always You

Johnny has to blink a couple of times before he really starts to realise that the world's gone dark. He was just walking back from an SF mission when he was knocked out and swiped. His head aches like Hell and the rest of his body feels like it's been run over. He dreads tugging at his wrists and for good reason. With a slight pull, he feels the rough twine that's been used to bind his wrists apart. Great. He's hauled over some kind of table, ankles and wrists bound to the legs in an awkward position that sees his back absolutely vulnerable. As his forehead falls against the table's surface, blindfold cushioning the blow ever so slightly, Johnny can't help but find this whole situation rather familiar.

Capturing the actor had been way too easy in Kano's opinion. A firm blow to the back of the head and a good coil of rope, and the pretty boy was out like a light. Old age must've dulled his senses. The Australian watches Johnny tug at the rope, testing the strength of his restraints. The entire expanse of his back is bared and vulnerable, mirroring the last time Kano had the pretty little bird in his clutches. Stepping out from the shadows, the Black Dragon Leader makes his presence known; "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty,"

The thump of thick rubber against concrete doesn't go unnoticed and Johnny instinctively tugs at the rope again. He recognises that voice. It's nearly impossible not to.  
"Kano, what do you want?" He asks through gritted teeth, trying to follow the movement through his hearing. He doesn't even know what he did this time to piss off the Black Dragon. He can't think of anything, he wasn't even operating in their territory. Still, Johnny tries to talk to him. SF put those trackers in their troops for a reason so it should only be a matter of time if he can keep Kano talking, if the actor can do what he does best. "Listen, we can... We can talk this out, okay?"

“I’m not interested in talkin’, Cage.” Walking around the front of the table, Kano grabs a fistful of the brunet’s hair, yanking his head up so he can tug the blindfold off. “I’ve already taken care of that fancy tracker of yours, so it’s just you and me.” The Australian digs around in his pocket for a moment before he pulls out what’s left of the SF micro-tracking device that was originally concealed on the actor’s body. “You’d be wise to be on your best behavior, dollface, ‘cause nobody’s comin’ to save you.”

When Kano tugs off his blindfold, the light is incredibly bright and Johnny winces, blinking until he doesn't see double. The tiny, little, pill-shaped tracker rests in the palm of his hand and the actor sighs. Well, that's one plan gone.  
"Then, what's the plan, huh? You wanna know where Sonya is? 'Cause she's still gonna kick your ass." Johnny huffs, body tensing visibly in his tight vest and combat pants. The pain that spreads across his scalp makes him bite the inside of his cheek but he's not giving the Australian the satisfaction of hearing him.

Releasing his hold on the actor’s hair, Kano grins, canines flashing dangerously, as he walks past Johnny to retrieve something the actor can’t see. “Sonya? Nah, this ain’t about her, pretty boy, this is about you,” Stepping back into the actor’s line of sight, the Black Dragon dangles something in front of his face. A vial. Containing a bright blue substance that almost seems to glow. “See, I have a little problem that only you can help me with,” Kano’s tone is far from friendly as he bends down to meet Johnny’s gaze. “We’re gonna find out what this does, Cage, and if you’re a good little lab rat… maybe I’ll send you back to Sonya in one piece.”

Johnny swallows thickly. This isn't his first rodeo with the leader of the Black Dragon.  
"Fine." He resigns himself, trying his best to calm the way his heart is thumping against his ribcage. Something in him wants to challenge the Australian to hit him with his best shot but Johnny knows better than to try and act tough around a man like Kano. He keeps his mouth shut and tries his best to breathe deeply. "Just do what you've gotta do." He murmurs.

The Australian beams, although it looks far too menacing to be sincere, and ruffles the actor’s hair. “There’s a good boy,” He purrs, popping the cork of the vial and bringing it up to Johnny’s mouth. “Drink up, sweetheart.” There’s only a split second of hesitation before the brunet parts his lips, obediently drinking down the contents of the vial. It’s not a lot, maybe half a shot’s worth, and Kano waits until the movie star swallows the before he grips his chin and pulls his jaw open, double checking to make sure he’s actually taken the potion.

When Kano grabs ahold of his face, Johnny jerks his head, pulling it out of the Australian's grasp.  
"Get off! It's gone! It's gone, okay?" He growls, pressing his face to the table as he feels the liquid burn down his throat. It's not pleasant but if it makes Kano go away, he's all for it. Nothing much seems to happen, maybe a little head rush but that might just be the situation of being tied down to a table right in front of the leader of the Black Dragon.

The actor’s outburst doesn’t faze Kano in the slightest, and he watches with a relatively bored expression as Johnny presses his forehead against the table, letting out an indignant huff. When nothing seems to happen, the Australian’s brow furrows, and he mutters something under his breath too faint for the actor to hear. Whatever he had given the brunet doesn’t appear to be fast acting, or maybe the Black Dragon had just picked the wrong thing altogether? “How d’you feel, pretty boy?” He questions.

The potion leaves a sour taste in his mouth, like unripe blueberries. There's no noticeable change in his body and Johnny doesn't *feel* any different.  
"... I feel fine." He answers, even if there is a slight tightening between his legs. He's not hard but something's...tingling down there. Probably nothing. Johnny shakes it off, doe brown eyes trying to follow his captor as he moves. "Who are these for? You have to know what they do, right?"

“Who they’re for is none of your business, Cage. What they do… well that’s what we’re gonna find out together, isn’t it?” The Black Dragon answers cryptically, reaching down to pick up the discarded blindfold and drape it over Johnny’s eyes once more, tying a clean knot to hold the sash of fabric in place. “Whatever that potion was… it doesn’t seem to be doin’ much right now, and as much as I hate to be an ungracious host, I’ve got some calls to take care of.” Kano pulls a (relatively clean) rag from his back pocket, scrunching it up into a ball before shoving it into the actor’s mouth as a makeshift gag.

Kano tugs the blindfold back over his eyes and Johnny's submerged in blackness. He twists his head, cranes his neck, when the Black Dragon tries to push a piece of worn fabric past his lips.  
"Get...off, Kano! Get off! I--" But the cloth is shoved into his mouth before he can get anymore words out. He can hear footsteps then a door open and close again. There's a twitch against his thigh. Oh, God. With speed that would warrant a cartoon sound effect, Johnny's dick hardens, pressed against the zipper of his combat pants. "Hnnn... Fuh, Kayo." He grumbles, through the gag, wriggling his tongue to try and push it out. Johnny's cock feels so sensitive in his pants, precome spilling from the tip like crazy, all down the shaft, coating the inside of his pants and even crawling down his thighs. "Haahhn..."

The Black Dragon hasn’t gone far, just outside into the hall. He has his phone pressed against his ear, holding it in place with his shoulder as he paces up and down in short strides. God, he hates having to deal with administrative bullshit, and of course Aiara had to call him about their business arrangement today. “What d’you want, Aiara, I’m busy,” He growls into the phone. “No, we can’t have it sent all at once, with the Kahn’s new traffic guard it’s too risky.” Kano’s brow furrows and he raises a hand to rub at the bridge of his nose. “I don’t care how long you have to wait, there’s no way I’m riskin’ sending such a large shipment all at fuckin' once!” One of these days, the Australian is going to flay that Edenian alive and cut out her tongue for the way she fuckin’ talks to him.

Johnny can hear Kano's muffled yelling as his precome begins to stain the front of his pants. It floods down the inside of his legs and the sensitive head of his cock aches with sensation. His skin feels red hot, sweat breaking out across his skin. Without tying it in place, the gag comes out relatively easily and Johnny spits into onto the floor, breathing heavy.  
"Hahh... K-Kano, fuck me sideways..." He sighs, trying to buck against the desk but, with his hightened sensitivity, the action sends a jolt of pain zipping up his spine. "Fuck!" The actor hisses quietly. He needs...a hand or a mouth or something fucking softer than a tabletop to get him off and stop him from flooding his combats with precome. He inhales sharply before yelling. "Kano!!" Johnny feels awful for having to rely on the Australian for help but this is what he wanted, isn't it?

Kano is a second away from spitting insults when he hears Johnny’s muffled yell through the door. Normally, this would only add to his irritation—of course the gag didn’t stay in place—but right now he’s grateful for the excuse to hang up on Aiara. “Alright listen, and listen good you fuckin’ slag, you’ll get your cargo when you get it. With the new Kahn messin’ things up, there’s only so much I can do with shippin’. If you’ve got a problem with that, come here and say it to my face.” Without waiting for her response, Kano ends the call and shoves the device back into his pocket, heading back inside to where the actor is bound.

Gasping for air in his awkward position, Johnny writhes against his bonds, a ragged sob escaping his throat as the harsh grind against the side of the table is all he has for relief, even if it hurts. The majority of the front of his pants is damp with precome and sticking to his skin. He needs to get off right fucking now.  
"Kano! I'm not--!" The words die in his throat and come out a moment later, soft and choked. "...feeling my best..." The head of his cock grinds against the inside of his briefs, coarse against the sensitive skin, even given their reputation of being $50 hand-woven Egyptian cotton. Every movement feels like a marathon and every sensation seems to feel undoubtedly good or hurt like Hell. "... Kano, come back...!" Johnny can't help himself as he yells, ribs tight around his lungs.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin, I'm comin! Fuckin hell..." The Black Dragon growls as he re-enters the room, running a hand through his short mane of hair. He finds the actor in the opposite condition he left him in; the brunet squirms and writhes, twisting in his binds. He seems to be caught between a rock and a hard place, doing his best to get some friction against the noticible bulge in his pants at the same time he shys away from the rough edge of the table. There's a prominent wet spot at the crotch of his pants that makes the Australian smirk, realization dawning on him. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

When Kano strides back in, Johnny visibly relaxes slightly.  
"Sh-Shut up and touch me... Please..." He huffs loudly. "... Please, I just-- Hnngh... Can't use the table; hurts... Need something softer..." His skin crawls with heat, precome and sweat slicking the majority of his body. Johnny tries to stop himself from grinding against the edge of the desk but his hips seem to move on their own, only reacting to his demands when he recoils with a sharp stab of pain through his groin. When Kano doesn't touch him, Johnny's breath catches in his throat. "You did this. Take some *fucking* responsibility and touch me..."

Walking over to where he's bound the silver fox, Kano drapes himself over Johnny's back, grabbing a fistful of his hair at the same time he reaches between the actor's legs and curls his fingers around the bulge of his erection, squeezing lightly at the throbbing flesh and stroking once, gauging his reaction. "I guess we know what that stuff does now, don't we, sweetheart," he growls lowly against the actor's ear. "I gotta say, you make quite the pretty picture..."

As the Australian presses his chest to Johnny's back, the actor's breath hitches.  
"Hmmn..." He arches up into the Black Dragon's body heat, nodding quickly. When Kano grabs at the bulge between his legs, Johnny tries his best to jerk out of his grasp. "Fuckin'--" The Australian prick squeezes then strokes, the course fabric of his underwear and combats too rough on his skin. Johnny flinches and hisses painfully as he slams his palm against the tabletop. "N-No... You need to...take it out...lube it up and *then*..." He trails off, the weight of Kano's body squeezing the air from his already straining lungs.

The Australian chuckles in response to the actor's pushy remarks, easing up somewhat to unbutton the top of his pants and drag the zipper down. Curling his fingers around the band of the brunet's briefs, Kano tugs the fabric down. "You always this much of a brat in bed, Cage?" In the blink of an eye, Kano has a knife in his grasp and he presses the dull side of the blade against the heated flesh of Johnny's erection.

Kano presses the dull edge his knife lightly against Johnny's erection and the actor huffs out a breath. Slowly pushing his hips back, the actor sighs as another wave of heat crashes over his body, another stream of precome spilling from him.  
"You're the...one that did this in the first place..." Kano's lips are still by his ear, hot breath washing over the back of his neck. "Fuck..." The Australian's voice is so deep and harsh but hot with want and it makes the actor squirm. Johnny presses his hips back, trying to grind against the front of Kano's pants, searching for sensation. Anything at all.

"Caught me there, love." Dragging the blunt end of his knife down the length of Johnny's cock, Kano twists the blade slightly, just enough for the actor to feel the sharp point against his skin before he withdraws. The brunet continues to squirm, doing his best to arch back against the Black Dragon which pulls a low growl from Kano's throat. Sheathing the weapon, the Australian replaces his knife with his hand, spitting into it before wrapping his fingers around the shaft and pumping slowly.

When Kano puts away his knife, Johnny heaves a sigh of relief but it's only short-lived as the Black Dragon leader wraps a spit-slick palm around his ultra sensitive cock.  
"Ah! Fuck, yes...!" The contact has another stream of precome flooding from his dick, coating Kano's fingers in a number of seconds as it also splashes the edge of the table. "What did you -- hahh... -- do to me?" Johnny asks breathily, driving his hips forward into the Australian's tight grip.

The breathless curse that spills from Johnny's lips has heat pooling in Kano's groin, cock twitching in interest when the actor bucks in his grip. "No idea," Kano replies with a shrug, continuing to stroke the actor's cock. The amount of precome that oozes over his fingers is definitely not natural and the Black Dragon makes a mental note to write the side effect down as soon as he's done with his current predicament. "Just testin' out some new merch."

Despite his awkward position and the blindfold still wrapped tightly around his head, Johnny's body is running wild, hands shakily grabbing at his bonds. His precome splashes against the floor, creating a puddle that darkens the concrete beneath him.  
"Hoooo, my God..." Sweat glitters across the back of his neck as he tries his best to fuck Kano's hand. The other hand still curled into Johnny's greying hair makes the actor whine as a stab of pain inches across his scalp, blackness still consuming his vision as his head is held up.

Releasing his hold on the brunet's hair, in favour, the Australian straightens so he can unsheath his knife once more. In one quick swipe, Kano tears through Johnny's vest and shirt, letting the torn fabric fall away from his form to reveal his perfect, sun kissed skin. The blindfold is last, as the Australian roughly pulls it from the actor's head, tossing it aside carelessly. "Hm... you said you wanted to talk... how 'bout we make a deal, pretty boy?" Keeping his hand around the actor's cock, Kano squeezes slightly, swiping the pad of his thumb over the sensitive head of Johnny's cock.

At the sound of ripping fabric, Johnny jumps a little, his back shining under the flourescent lights. His shoulder blades create elegant peaks beneath the skin as they rise and fall with the actor's heavy breathing. He barely registers the question until the rough pad of Kano's thumb is dragged over the head of his cock and he gasps.  
"Y-Yeah, okay." He manages, jerking his hips back. "What... What's the deal...?" More precome spurts over Kano's fingers and Johnny silently prays that the Australian has a shower he can use after this escapade.

"Why don't we make nice for a little while, yeah?" The Black Dragon starts, cock thickening in his pants as he grinds against Johnny, huffing out a laugh when the actor cants his hips back, chasing the sensation. "I cut you free and we have a some fun, but don't even think of tryna double cross me, Cage. Not unless you wanna lose something you'll miss." Kano tightens his grip to emphasize his point.

Johnny hates to have himself in this situation but it's not as if he was given much of a choice. Silently, he nods, unable to stop the way his hips grind back against Kano's clothed erection.

"Good boy." A quick flash of Kano's blade and the rope binding Johnny's limbs falls to the floor. "Now, why don't you tell me what you want, hm? If you can play nice, I might even let you come, how does that sound?" The Australian twists his wrist on the next downstroke over the actor's cock, the movement made easier by the amount of precome that drips in a steady steam from the blunt head. Speaking of precome... by this point, there's a sizeable puddle between the brunet's legs, and Kano can't help but find it incredibly arousing. "Someone's eager," he teases, driving his knife into the surface of his desk, rather than re-sheathing it.

Turning clumsily to face his captor, Johnny leans back against the tabletop, eyes flicking between Kano's face and the hand wrapped around his cock. The twist of his wrist makes the actor hiss, hips jerking up into the action as his hands rise to grab onto the Black Dragon's shoulders for leverage. A shudder rattles down Johnny's spine as his climax begins to build, hands groping for the Australian's belt clumsily as his lidded, doe-brown eyes gaze up into Kano's.

When Johnny paws clumsily at his crotch, Kano's lips twist into a smirk, gaze dark as he continues to pump the actor's cock. "Is there somethin' you want, sweetheart?" He purrs, dipping his head to bite at the brunet's neck, worrying the flesh until its flushed a dark purple. Chocolate brown eyes stare up at him, pupils blown wide with want. "Don't be shy, pretty boy, speak up."

Sharp teeth tighten around Johnny's throat and he feels another spurt of precome splash the floor. Forcibly, the actor tugs at Kano's belt, unbuckling it and popping the button after a little bit of struggling.  
"Want your..." Shame burns across his cheeks. Even with the aphrodisiac coursing through him, embarrassment forces his mouth shut. "I need your..." He tries again only to be silenced at the last minute. He's spent twenty-something years weening himself off this kind of behaviour; tied down to tables, begging for cock. He had to for Sonya but now... "Please, Kano..." Is all he can manage, panting heavily.

"Please, what, sweetheart?" Kano presses, trailing a series of quick bites down the column of the actor's neck, stubble scratching against the tender flesh. Reaching down between his legs, the Australian pushes Johnny's hands aside to finish what he started. The hand on the brunet's cock is completely drenched in precome, fingers slick with the translucent fluid. The other drags down the zipper of his pants before shoving the fabric of his pants and briefs out of the way to pull out his own cock, fully hard and pulsing with heat.

As soon as he gets granted access, Johnny's hand wraps around Kano's dick, fingers wrapping around it tightly before he pulls back the foreskin. The actor swallows thickly, temperature spiking as he feels his climax drawing closer. Panting heavily, Johnny presses his forehead against Kano's collarbone, slowly working the Black Dragon's heavy cock in his hand.  
"Please, Kano... Please, just f... I want your co..." He can't bring himself to say it, his cheeks, ears and shoulders flushed with heat.

"You want my cock, pretty boy? Because that can be arranged," removing his hand from the actor's cock, Kano once again pushes Johnny's hands out of the way so he can slick the shaft of his erection with the copious amount of precome covering his fingers. Just because he's feeling nice, and because the brunet has been well behaved so far, the Australian rubs his slick fingers over the rim of his entrance before he replaces them with the head of his cock.

Easing himself onto the edge of the table, Johnny lays back, mewling softly as he watches Kano lube himself up with precome. Johnny kicks off his pants and his briefs, tugging the remains of his vest off him before hooking his legs around the Black Dragon's hips. The tip of his cock presses against the actor's entrance and he inhales sharply.  
"God, yeah... Kano, please..." With this new position, precome leaks uncontrollably over Johnny's bare abdomen and onto the desk.

With one smooth roll of his hips, the Australian fills the actor with the entire length of his cock, leaning over Johnny to rest his hands on either side of his head, caging him in. "Does Sonya know about your little secret, Cage?" He questions, teeth sharp and tongue sharper. "Does she know how much of a cockslut you are? How long has it been since you've been fucked, good and proper, hm?" Amusement glints in Kano's gaze as he rakes his eyes over the movie star's face, taking in his flushed cheeks and lidded eyes.

When the leader of the Black Dragon fills him, Johnny damn near comes straight away, drawing a breath in through his teeth and wrapping his strong legs around Kano's hips.  
"It's... I-It's been a long time, yeah..." He breathes, a quiet sob leaving his body from the sheer relief. Wrapping his arms around Kano's broad shoulders, Johnny leans up to plant messy kisses about his jaw, hot, open-mouthed kisses that let him taste the Australian's skin.

The actor is like an over affectionate golden retriever, and Kano nearly recoils when Johnny leans up to press sloppy kisses all over his face and jaw, lips like a brand against his skin. "Fuckin' hell," he mutters, pulling his hips back a few inches before slamming them forwards, grinding them against Johnny's ass and pressing deep inside the brunet's body. "You sure are desperate, huh, sweetheart?" It's almost cute how needy the silver fox is, the way he rocks back against the Australian, soft, needy sounds spilling from his lips.

When Kano pounds back into his body, Johnny whines headily, long fingers lacing into his mane of thick, brown hair. Instead of answering, he drags Kano down to claim his lips. The actor sighs as he licks his way into the Australian's mouth, huffing quietly as he tries his best to press his hips back against Kano's. The stubble of the Black Dragon's beard scratches against Johnny's skin and he shudders in delight, his cock still leaking at an impressive pace as it pulses, painfully sensitive.

Allowing himself to be dragged down for a kiss, Kano shifts his weight so he can reach down between them to curl his fingers around the actor's leaking cock. Rolling his hips forward, the Australian quickly builds up a steady rhythm that has the table creaking. "You miss this, don't'cha, pretty boy?" Kano chuckles, workds muffled somewhat against Johnny's lips. "Miss bein' stuffed fulla cock. Poor Sonya, she could never satisfy you the way I can, isn't that right, sweetheart?"

"Don't make me -- nngh... -- think about Sonya, right now..." Squirming to pull Kano down for another kiss, Johnny just wants him to shut up. It's kind of upsetting how much his dirty talk is setting the actor's body alight, voice deep and gravelly as he husks out the words against Johnny's soft lips. Canting his hips back, he gasps, feeling Kano's rough fingers curl around his cock and starting to work up to a rhythm. "... F-Fuck, Kano..."

Twisting his hips purposefully, Kano angles his thrusts just right so he can grind against Johnny's prostate. His grin is feral and wolfish when the actor tries to claim his lips again, teeth sharp as he bites at the brunet's lips. "Just provin' a point." He retorts, moving his hand in time with his thrusts. "Fuckin' hell... you're tight...!"

Johnny tries his best to rock his hips up to meet Kano's thrusts, tucking his face against the Australian's neck so he can't see the dark colour flushed across his face. God, what would Sonya think if she saw him now, in bed with her lifelong enemy? He tries not to think about it but the thought pervades. Pressed to a table in a dirty basement by the leader of the Black Dragon that's nearly twice the size of him, getting truly and utterly fucked, adoring the way Kano's dick fills him up in all the right places. She'd...probably think it was extremely in character for the actor, unsurprised that he swings this way.  
"No, I think you're just...excessively big." Johnny manages, his insides twisting as his heart thumps in his chest.

A deep laugh rumbles up from Kano's chest at Johnny's response, lips twisting into a wry grin. The actor appears to be doing his best to curl in on himself, arching up against the Black Dragon and burying his face in the crook of his neck. "Or maybe," he murmurs, tilting his head so he can nip at the bruet's ear, voice husky. "You're just outta practice."

Yes, it's been a long while. He won't say it but maybe this is exactly what Johnny needs, right now; an opportunity to just forget about everything and have a good time.  
"... You offering to stretch me open?" The actor murmurs against Kano's ear, biting his lip and dropping back against the desk as the crown of the Black Dragon's cock drags against his prostate.

"Pretty sure I'm already doin' that, sweetheart," Kano teases, rubbing his thumb over the slit of Johnny's cock, smearing precum over the hot flesh. The actor feels so good inside, hot and tight and wet; like a silk glove. "Or maybe you need a little more, hm?" Straightening completely, Kano lifts his other hand from the desk to trace around the rim of the brunet's stretched hole, watching as it twitches. The brunet's insides tighten in response to the stimulation, convulsing around the Black Dragon' cock, drawing a huffed curse from his lips.

Reaching down to grip the side of the desk, Johnny arches his back, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut as he lets out a muffled groan.  
"Mm-hmm... God, yeah..." The actor's insides coil tighter around Kano's dick as the Black Dragon's hand keeps the pace on his cock.

"Are you gonna come, sweetheart?" The Australian purrs, leaning down once more to bite at the actor's neck, mouthing at the tendon that rises under the skin. "Gonna come on my cock?" Shifting his hips, Kano increases the pace of his thrusts and the hand on Johnny's dick. The Black Dragon can feel his own orgasm catching up to him, skin prickling with heat and pulse racing.

"... F-Fuck, yeah. Gonna come..." Johnny's falling back into an old routine, his body aching to be used and abused. Legs tightening around Kano's waist, the actor tugs him closer, wrapping his arms around the Australian's broad shoulders and claiming his lips sloppily. The kiss, if you could call it that, is more a way to muffle the loud moans that escape Johnny's throat as he comes. Thick, sticky come spurts over his belly and chest in great arcs, spreading onto the table and dripping onto the floor due to the impossible amount.

"Fuckin' hell... sweetheart..." Kano groans as an inhuman amount of semen spurts over his fingers, coating Johnny's abdomen, the table and the floor. The actor moans and whines, insides coiling impossibly tight around the Black Dragon's cock. With a couple more pumps of his hips, the Australian comes, cock throbbing as he shoots load after load of come into the brunet's body, painting his insides white. "Yeah... yeah... good boy, Cage..."

As Kano's body stills to fill his shuddering body, Johnny sighs in delight, jaw slack as he feels Kano release into him. He huffs, body lying back bonelessly against the table as he watches the man above him; strong, feral, dominating.  
"How was... How was that...?" Johnny breathes, doe-brown eyes still lidded with pleasure.

Bringing his soiled hand from the actor's cock to his mouth, Kano carefully traces the brunet's swollen, kiss-bitten lips. "It was... wonderful, sweetheart." He presses with his fingers, pushing past the actor's lips. Johnny's pretty eyes are half-lidded, cheeks flushed a dark pink.

Slowly, the actor drags his tongue over Kano's rough fingers, obediently sucking at them. Tasting himself on the Black Dragon's digits, Johnny whines needily, grinding his hips back against Kano's. Taking a breath, there's the scent of heat and come and sweat mixed in with Johnny's own cologne, the heady smell clouding the actor's head with want.


End file.
